Pink Drinks
by Red-Moon-Fairy
Summary: Cartman being his usual douche-bag self at a party turns into something between Stan and Kyle / Style \\


**Title: Pink Drinks  
>Pairing: Style (Stan x Kyle)<br>Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Yadda yadda yadda. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I am going to kill Cartman. Why am I friends with him? I have no idea. But now, because of him, I'm in an extremely awkward position. Somehow he managed to change my normal clothes into this short-skirted nurse outfit complete with black fishnet tights. I don't even remember him doing it. The last thing I remember was him giving me a drink and then... That bastard put something in my drink! I knew it. I am seriously going to kill him when I get out of this.<p>

The noise of the party downstairs has gotten louder. That means theres twice as many people here now. There's no way I can go downstairs. I probably can't even leave this room without someone seeing me. I don't even know what room I'm in. The party is at some random kid's house. There is next to nothing in this room. There is a couch, a table and a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked around the room. If it was someone's room I could just borrow some of their clothes and return them later. But no... that fat bastard had to leave me in some random room.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out a way out of this, I decide that I might as well look in some boxes. Theres nothing else I can really do. But first I lock the door just incase some drunken idiot wanders in the room by accident. I wander over to a dust covered box thats labeled 'Books'. I flip the top over and look inside. There's dozens of comic books in there. They all look strangly drawn and are in a different language. It looks Japanese or Chinese. I take a pile out a bring them over to the couch with me. My plan was to find some form of entertainment until the party ended and I could just sneak out when it finished. But I can't read Japanese or Chinese so that plan is out the window. My new plan is to look at the picture and make up my own storyline.

Halfway through the first comic I can hear someone trying to turn the doorknob. My head shoots straight up and I stare at the door, hoping it wont unlock. It rattles a few time then stops. I let out a sigh of relief and turn back to my comic.

Another half hour passes. The party is still as loud as it was when I woke up. I groan and get up. I drop the comics on the table and sit by the door. I'm hoping that one of my friends, that isn't Cartman, stops outside and I can get them to help me.

After the longest 5 minutes of my life, I hear a fimilar voice outside. It's coming from Stan. I know if I let him him he'll probably laugh and then hold this against me forever, but that's what best friends do. I get up, unlock the door and open it slightly.

"Psst! Stan!" I hiss. That worked. He's looking around for whoever called his name. He finally turns and see's me, well the tiny part of me you can see through the slightly open door. I waved my hand in a motion to tell him to get in the room. I step behind the door when I open it and close it fast as soon as he gets inside. I flick the lock and turn around.

"Wassap Dude?" Stan slurs. Oh shit! He's off-his-face drunk and his breathe smells like crap.

"Dude. I need your help."

"You'll never guess what I drank. I had like... 9 shots of something that Cartman gave me. It tasted gooooooooood." He stumbles on his feet then steadies himself. "And then I had some weird pink girlie drink. It tasted like pink. I didn't know pink could taste like a flavour but it can. You should come downstairs and have some pink drinks with me"

"First, that last part made no sense. Second, can you see what I'm wearing? I gesture from my neck down.

Stan looks me up and down a few times before he bursts out laughing. "Dude! You look like a chick!"

I groan and make my way over to the couch. I take a seat and watch Stan laugh. He calms down after a few minutes and comes to sit beside me. He laughs quietly and I put my head in my hands. Theres no way I can get him to help me when he's drunk.

I feel him wrap him arm around my waist and I jump slightly. I lift my head and look at him.

"Stan? What are you doing?" I ask nervously. Woah. What? Why am I getting nervous about this?

He puts a finger to my lips for a second and makes a shushing sound. He moves his finger away and leans over so our foreheads are touching.

I feel like I should be freaking out and pushing him away, but it just feels right. I picture myself with everyone else that I can think of swapping places with Stan but the all seem really awkward. I dont get it.

My thoughts get interupted when I feel Stan's lips on mine. I act on my instincts and start kissing back.

I dont notice Stan moving us so that I'm lying on the couch and he's above me until we break apart for air. We stare at each other for a moment before I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back down. This time he goes for my neck and starts sucking at it, trying to leave a mark. One of his hands go down to my thighs and starts tugging on my tights.

_Click!_

That sounded like a camera. Shit! I push Stan away as I sit up.

"You guys are such fags." Cartman calls from the door and waves a key around.

"Fuck you Cartman!" I yell back.

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

Stan jumps up and races after Cartman to get the camera. I have no idea what just happened then but I didn't mind it, except the Cartman park. I lock the door again. Then it hits me. I'm still stuck in this freaking room!

* * *

><p><strong>Dont look at me. I dont know where this came from. Just starting typing and it kinda turned into something.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy~!  
><strong>

**And I'm not writing any more tonight because it is 1:15am and I start work at 7am.**


End file.
